User talk:ILoveCowoftheWild
Welcome! Welcome to the wiki! I'd like to take a moment to personally say hi and suggest you join some of our projects. I've noticed you've started writing fanfic, which is great! Perhaps you'd be interested in joining Project:Create, our main fanfic project. We also have Project:Imagine for charart of your characters, Project:SpellCheck for spellchecking your fanfic and Project:Adopt A User for new users like yourself; on P:AAU you can get a mentor who can show you the ways of the wiki as such. If you feel like you need one, of course. So, welcome once again, and I hope you have a great time here! Any questions or anything, feel free to ask me or Skye, our head admin. Thanks, 17:49, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Death Night Excuse me. Please don't ever edit my stories unless you're my official spell-checker or tell me first. 01:08, November 23, 2012 (UTC) That's their problem. We curse a lot on this wiki, so if they're uncomfortable with it, they should get off. 14:09, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Project:Create Hey there. I see that you're enthusiastic about P:C, which is fantastic, but please can you not edit the main project? page without permission from either myself or the deputy Shadeh? I'll add you into the table now whilst I'm thinking about it, and if you want to create a guide for creating fanfic then ask either Shadeh or I if you can add it. Thanks, 18:08, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Editing Consider this your one and only warning. Don't edit stories that aren't yours. I see it again, I'll ban you for three days. Understand me? I don't care if you have a problem with its content. The story does not belong to you, therefore you're not allowed to edit it. ASDFGHJKL YOU'RE AN OWL CITY FAN <333333 I suppose I should say hi first ^^' I'm Millie. Welcome to the wiki! 12:32, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Projects I would appreciate that when a member of staff leaves you a message on your talk page, you answer them. Listen up, kiddo. Here, we don't create projects for finishing up stories. Around here, if they go unfinished, they stay that way, unless the original author comes back. I've since then deleted your "project" page, as we are not doing something like that here. I don't know where you've come from, but, you need to abide by how we do things, not other websites. Please ask if you've got questions. Leo and I don't bite. Hey you has some new messages please answer!? Project:Create Hi PrincessCelestia, please would you read this blog and act upon the P:C section. Critiquing help can be found here and a guide to the difference between Critiques and Reviews may be found Here. Please, please help the P:C back into activity. Much thanks, 21:38, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi again, but it has been a week since my last message and you haven't acted on it. I understand you may be busy but if you would please put something on the Reviews or Critiques page that would be lovely. If, however, you do not do anything in the next four or five days, I shall have to demote you to the elders and then possibly remove you from the project altogether. Thanks, 14:46, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Welcome back Hi, just dropping by to say hi, and thanks for coming back. We're going through a phase of inactivity at the moment, but the wiki is running as normal. Drop me a message if you need anything, 18:04, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Don't worry about inactivity, this wiki isn't what it used to be activity-wise at all. I sure can help you, just tell me what you want doing and I'll try to get it done ^.^ 12:39, November 9, 2013 (UTC)